Environments
Description There are many different types of areas in the game that range from sentient being made such as towns or cities, to natural areas made by nature, and even sometimes these types merge to created unique places that seem impossible. There is not a real map as of yet but we are working on it. Open World Areas Cities Large areas with many people and buildings for various uses, such as shopping, living, or other uses. most of these are combat free zones and are also the rarest form of places to see, there as of now only 8 different Cities in the world of Kornick. Cities range in size but all are larger than typical towns. They will have crowds of people technology permitting Cities will offer certain services that cant be found anywhere else and some even have dungeons forts or strongholds to run, cities also include a lot of major story related events as well has holiday events. they also serve as community hubs or players to meet up or interact easily and quickly. Natural Areas This is a broad term for places that are not sentient being made, or in other words crafted from natural forces such as wind water or plant life or even one or all of The Nine. this includes forests, lakes, mountains and the like. Natural areas are the most common thing in the planet of Kornick and threes to many different types to list here. with powerful gods and goddesses at work all is possible. Towns Most of the inhabitants live in modestly sized towns or villages that dot the world of Kornick most towns have their own native population but many can be found with different races living together in harmony. Most of these towns have their own culture and way of doing things and living styles, some towns have highly advanced technology, others are small farming communities all provide some sort of service that is useful for adventures and others alike. Instances Caves Caves are meant to be run solo or at most 2-3 people. They usually have 1 boss at the end that drops better than average loot but this loot is inferior when compared to the loot dropped from dungeons forts and strongholds. The intent is to make this loot slightly better than the gear you get from quests or act as a place holder until you get something better from a random drop or higher tier instance. Obviously there will be many caves for many different levels of players ranging from level 5 to the max level. Some caves wont have any mobs or bosses, but act more as mazes or obstetrical courses. all caves will have some sort of reward at the end, either by killing the boss or just making it through. Dungeons Dungeons are usually depicted as dark underground and often unsanitary and inhumane conditions, in Kornick however the term is used loosely to describe a certain type of instance that differs from Caves, Strongholds and Forts. All dungeons will need a party to run of at least 3 people and all will have at least one boss inside, dungeons can very in style and theme from the usual depiction above or a strange building outside or even a open area. loot from dungeons is better than loot from caves and this gear is great for leveling easily but these dungeons require more effort and skill on the part of the player. Dungeons can also be located anywhere. Forts Forts are small militarized areas, there are many of them but not nearly as many as caves or towns. They can occupy friendly characters or aggressive ones, or even monsters. Forts can be cleared with a small party of at least 5 people but don't underestimate them. Forts that are hostile will always have at least one boss and most have 2 or more. The gear you get from forts is much better than Dungeons, Caves and questing they are a good stepping zone to become better equipped for strongholds. Forts are also a much harder challenge than dungeons or caves. Strongholds Strongholds provide that ultimate challenge for people to clear and conquer just as forts they are ran with a party, but you need a much larger one to complete it, minimum you need 10 people. Some of the beat gear in the game comes from Strongholds which usually means they strictly for players near or even at max level. Strongholds will always have more than one boss and they are very strong and crafty. Strongholds are meant for skillful and experienced players, if you try to run one with someone that doesn't know what they are doing, you are going to have a much harder time clearing it. Category:Game Guide